Photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices for conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar radiation impinging on the surface of, and entering into, the substrate of a solar cell creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate. The electron and hole pairs migrate to p-doped and n-doped regions in the substrate, thereby creating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are connected to the conductive regions on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit. Solar cells can be combined in a solar cell string. Solar cell strings can be combined to form an array such as a PV module, the electrical energy collected from all of the solar cells can be combined in series and parallel arrangements to provide power with a certain voltage and current.
During the manufacture of PV modules, proper alignment between solar cells is required to prevent defects such as shorts between connected cells.